celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Tower of Twilight
The Tower of Twilight is a large fortress located on the equator of the Moon. It is the largest and only large-scale city on the moon, and serves as the major cultural capital of the lunar body, as well as the multiverse itself. The tower which is the namesake of the fortress, is one of the tallest structures in the multiverse outside of Deep Space, and lends its name to the fact that the fortress is for those of the light, dark, and in-between. Background The Tower of Twilight is the spiritual successor to Tower's Gate, and is on the very same ground that the old fortress stood upon. Near the end of the God Wars, a large group of villains attacked Tower's Gate, raided the supplies held within, and even razed the great tower itself. Pestiss' Refreshing Wave was originally thought to have simply restored Tower's Gate to its former glory, but the new fortress in its place was much larger, featured wings that were not present before, and a much taller, more impressive main tower. More recently, the ruins of Tower's Gate have actually been discovered to be underneath the Tower of Twilight, accessible by an underground tunnel system and serving as catacombs of sorts. Aesthetically, the city's architecture is modern (by 21st century standards) with suitable application of future technology: such as its artificial climate system - which can be controlled separately from the climate of the rest of the moon - and space port. Multiverse Timeline As a central locale in the multiverse, and a large hub for both transportation and trade, the Tower of Twilight has seen its fair share of action. During the Judge Arc, the multiversal justices often patrolled and put down disturbances throughout the Tower, the paramount of which was an attack by a superpowered madman. The Tower was also the focal point of warfare on the moon during the Faction Wars, being brutally assaulted and nearly razed completely by the Harbingers of Caligousness, only to be saved by the Prayer of Paula and the joint efforts of several heroes. In the wake of the Elemental Tournament, Kefka also made an individual attempt upon the Tower, destroying large sections of the warehouse district before being stopped by Tails and B.B. Hood. The Tower of Twilight was also one of the first areas to be truly devastated by The Infected during their invasion, as a huge ship full of zombies, which was later found to have originated from Delta Halo, crashed into the Tower itself, immediately leading to the loss of the fortress, and a major blow against the Shy Guys. The Lunar Flotilla was formed in direct response to the loss of the Tower of Twilight and the moon proper, and served as a temporary (and in some cases permanent) refuge and home for the Tower's residence. The Tower would remain under the control of the Infected for nearly the rest of the Infected Invasion Arc, only liberated finally by a mix of Valorian and Garden forces, aided by the Shy Guys and other heroes who joined in. There were also reports at the time that Alan and even Jenova had a hand in liberating the Tower of Twilight, but the Shy Guys have underplayed all of these as mere rumors and heresay. With the defeat of the Infected, the Tower began a massive reconstruction project, headed by Michael Wilson and later Optimus Prime, both enjoying varying degrees of support and resources gathered by both the Shy Guys and Valorians. Slowly but surely, people began to move back to the Tower, and it was slowly being returned to its former glory. Recently, the Tower of Twilight has faced a series of escalating attacks. This started with a murder spree downtown . Weeks later, a ship smashed through the tower before it finally crashed into the Oasis. Finally, after years of lying dormant Decepticon forces staged a massive assault through out the tower (and some criminals took advantage of the chaos). Also, a horde of Bob-Ombs and Piranha Plants nearly overran the Tower. No corner was left untouched by the devastation. Places *Courtyard: The area surrounding the Tower is a large open area with a number of parks and other decorations. A natural meeting place of many people, it is always abuzz with activity of people going in or out of the Tower. The area tends to see a few fights, but most are put down by the Police force before they get out of hand. *Main Tower: The large tower for which the town is named for, the Tower of Twlight is the most obvious landmark in the town. It stood for years as a source of accommodation to multiverse newcomers, providing modest housing to those already receiving handouts from the Shy Guy Bank. It was the epicentre of the Infected Invasion's beginning, as a ship teeming with Infected embedded itself inside the Tower and the Tower has been in almost constant repair since then. It is likely that the ship will never be fully removed and plans are being drawn up of making it into a memorial *Warehouses: The warehouse district is a large area full of, what else, warehouses. The industrial heart of the Tower, it tends to be full of large machines and workers moving supplies and good to and fro. Since the Invasion, much of the area is still in disrepair as most of the reconstruction efforts have been focused on residential areas and the Tower itself. *Wing of Daybreak: A section on the northern side of the Tower dedicated to those who would uphold virtue and the law. Guarded by war machines and guards, this place serves as a safe haven for those of positive alignment and even has a store specially built for them. Although it was evening, the artificial climate that rendered the Tower of Twilight habitable was slightly altered. The sky above her was striped with faded pinks and golds, graduating to bluer hues when she saw a glimpse of a horizon. Even just after entering the wing, it was easy to notice a slight rise in temperature - the nip in the evening air was gone. Lights in some storefronts and buildings blinked on, slowly, while others were clearly closed up for the day. It was late, as both digital and analogue clocks in buildings and on streets confirmed, but night itself seemed to soften in deference to the gated community. *Wing of Nightfall: The southernmost section of the Tower of Twilight, this shady location could be called the hub of the Tower's more nefarious denizens. Mercinaries and thugs guard the entrance, only letting people of a negative alignment in, and the store there seems to fit in well with the wing's image. *Finders Keepers: A relatively recent addition to the tower of twilight, this card shop is run by the Finders, selling both attack cards, and various figurines of multiversal heroes and villains, among other things. They seem like a legitimate business, but there have been rumors of background dealings shared among a very few. She found herself in front of the derelict Finders Keepers. While it still operated during business hours, funds had been tight and attention was drawn away from the ailing store and to the Slugfest by her factionmates. Only the most rudimentary cleanup had followed a sudden attack on the place. At the time there had been a little consternation - would extortion follow? But, worryingly, the attack seemed random. *The Grotto: A portion of the Tower which remains vastly unexplored, the Grotto is an impossible cavern, stemming from a crack in the wall on one of the towers less traveled corridors. Spectacularly beautiful, the cavern hosts rock formations made of every precious gem known and a waterfall which falls silently to feed a large pool. What lurks deeper with the cave however, is unknown. *The Marketplace: An Arabian style Baazar spanning several kilometers toward the outskirts of the city. The Marketplace is both a tourist attraction and a source of gossip. Wares from all over the Multiverse can be bought here - particularly Bob-ombs and Piranha Plants. Inhabitants/Bestiary The only thing to attack in the Tower is innocent civilians or other people of the multiverse. The police force and Shy Guys make sure monsters stay out of the main areas, though the sewers might contain a hidden surprise for anyone brave(or foolish) enough to go down them. Resources The Tower itself has no real resources to speak of other than being the center of trade and travel for the multiverse. It does have a wide array of things for sale and nearly anything can be found at its stores, for the right amount of money. See also External links Category:Locations Category:CR Originals